thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings/Future Clans Archive 1
(Onestar has brought the following cats: Boulderclaw, Furzetail,Sunstrike,Emberfoot, Nightcloud, Breezepelt,Ashfoot and Whitetail.)Boulderclaw's eyes gleamed in the light, and Furzetail was barely visible in the shadows of the clearing as Onestar led them down into the empty clearing. "Behave," Breezepelt warned with a barely audible hiss as they lept onto one another, scuffling. "WindClan didn't train you so you could look like fluff-brains!" Nightcloud added. Emberfoot looked amusingly at the new warriors as he padded up. "Oh don't be such a knot in their fur, you two!" he said, only half joking. "They're warriors now. Naturally, they're excit-" Emberfoot was cut off as Nightcloud and her son got up, and walked away. "Don't let those two bother you," he mewed. Sunstrike padded up behind him, purring to the two new warriors. "Yes, they're just cranky because Onestar isn't going to accused Shadowclan because of the ShadowClan scent on our side of the border, on that rabbit." she mewed. Boulderclaw dipped his head, and Furzetail had already walked off. "Who's watching the kits?" Boulderclaw asked. "Heathertail," she mewed back. Emberfoot butted his head up against her shoulder. "I smell RiverClan," he warned. Sunstrike herded them away from the entrance. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Graystripe got his new name and nine lives, right? x3) Graystar led his Clan to the Island. ShadowClan and WindClan were already there. "Hey, Sparrowpaw!" Seedpaw purred when she saw the ShadowClan tom. --☮vyclaw☮ 22:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:Ivyclaw{Yes.} Sparrowpaw greeted her with a purr back, and Boulderclaw and Furzetail padded up to them. "Hi Furzepaw! Hi Boulderpaw!" Seedpaw mewed cheerily. "We actually got our warrior names," Boulderclaw mewed. "I'm Boulderclaw and Furzepaw is now Furzetail. We're the best WindClan warriors ever!" Sparrowpaw sniffed. "I'd rather be a ShadowClan warrior than the best WindClan warrior ever." Furzetail cuffed his ear. "Don't be rude to us, you. We're warriors now," She teased. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Where is Firestar?" Onetsar asked as Graystar leapt onto the Great Oak. "Firestar… died." Graystar's eyes clouded over with grief. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oakfur bowed his head, then quickly raised it. "Who is your new deputy?" he asked Graystar. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Berrynose," Graystar answered. The cream-colored tom rised his head proudly from where he sat at the roots of the Great Oak (That's what it's called, right? x3). ~~ Breezepelt padded toward a group of warriors. "Hey, Breezepelt," Tigerheart mewed. --☮vyclaw☮ 04:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Uh, hi, Breezepelt," Cloudtail muttered. Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "Greetings, Cloudtail." There was an awkward silence. "Hey, Cloudtail, sorry about Firestar dying," Tigerheart meowed hesitantly. Cloudtail's eyes softened, and his brow furrowed. "Thanks, Tigerheart. ThunderClan is okay now, though. Graystar's our leader, and Berrynose is our deputy." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 21:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bumblestripe padded over to the group of warriors. (I think he came to the Gathering, but I'm not sure x3) --☮vyclaw☮ 22:00, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (No, he didn't come to this Gathering...x3) Vinepaw weaved in and out of throngs of cats with Seedpaw beside him as they searched for the other members of their usual group: Sparrowpaw, Dewpaw, and Mistpaw from ShadowClan. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Well, he's here now x3) "Hey, Bumblestripe," Breezepelt mewed. Tigerheart growled and padded away. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:IvyclawBoulderclaw looked at Seedpaw and Vinepaw padding up. Furzetail was talking with the apprentices meerily. Does Furzetail remember we're warriors now? he thought with a hiss, whirling around and padding over to Cloudtail,Bumblestripe and everyone. "Hey," he mewed. Cloudtail sniffed. "Boulderpaw, shouldn't you be with the other apprentices?" he mewed. "No, I'm Boulderclaw now." he mewed. Obviously, the senior warriros would be a hard group to get into. "I guess.. I guess I'll go see the other warriors." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudtail watched Boulderclaw go. "He barely became a warrior; he needs to earn his way into this group," Cloudtail mewed. Bumblestripe shrugged. "Guess so." (At the apprentices' group) "Hey, where's Sparrowpaw and Mistpaw?" Vinepaw asked. "I dunno, you tell me," Seedpaw answered. "Furzetail, we're going to go and try and find the two apprentices from ShadowClan, all right?" Vinepaw informed the young warrior. "Go ahead, I'll meet with you later," Furzetail agreed. Once again, Vinepaw and Seedpaw disappeared into the crowd of cats. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw23:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar yowled. The leaders were on their branches of the Great Oak, and the deputies were at the foot, their eyes watching everything as the cats gathered. "WindClan would like to start, if that is alright," he mewed, with a glance at the other leaders, who nodded. Onestar looked at Furzetail and Boulderclaw. "WindClan has two new warriors, Furzetail and Boulderclaw!" he mewed, flicking his tail to the two new warriors, the Clans taking on a yowl of, "Furzetail, Boulderclaw!" Onestar waited for them to stop, flicking his ear. "All has been quiet on the WindClan borders, but we have caught scents and tracked the paths of ShadowClan warriors on our territory. Rowanstar?" he turned to the tom, his eyes searching. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oakfur leapt up from his place on the branches. "When I send out my WindClan border patrols, I specifically tell them not to cross the border, because we all know that WindClan would have a fit if their precious borders weren't heeded." Oakfur's eyes were glinting arrogantly. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw21:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ashfoot let out a hiss down from the base of the rock. "Sit back down, you furball!" a yowl came from the back of the clearing. Onestar gave Oakfur a dissaproving glare as he sat back down. "I will instruct my patrols now to, if they catch a tresspasser, bring them to the camp." Onestar hissed to a silent Rowanstar. "I did not know of this," Rowanstar mewed. "But I will make sure it is brought to an end." he said, through gritted teeth. Onestar nodded, satisfied. He gave a glare to Breezepelt, who's eyes were shining. "ThunderClan, you may go now." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 21:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graystar stepped forward. "Firestar has died," he choked, "and I am ThunderClan's new leader." --☮vyclaw☮ 17:44, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "May I inquire as to who is the new deputy?" Mistystar asked politely. Graystar nodded. "Berrynose is the new deputy of ThunderClan." A murmur of approval rippled throughout the Clans; Berrynose was apparently a popular choice. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 21:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graystar stepped back, and Rowanstar came forward. "Blackstar has also died, and I am ShadowClan's new leader. Oakfur is the new deputy." Rowanstar reported. --☮vyclaw☮ 23:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:IvyclawThe Clans took up an unsettling murmuring, rippling throughout the crowd of cats. "I have nothing else to say," Rowanstar growled, with a direct look at Onestar. Onestar let out a quiet snarl back, and then wrapped his tail over his paws. "Mistystar? It's your turn." Graystar mewed. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:08, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ------------ Mistystar stepped forward. "Leopardstar has also died, and I am their new leader, and Reedwhisker is my deputy," she meowed. (They're all new leaders besides Onestar. x3) --☮Ivyclaw☮ 06:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC) -------- "Petalfur is also expecting kits, and we are happy to expect new apprentices within the season," Mistystar concluded. "The Gathering is adjourned," she meowed quickly, and leaped off her branch of the Great Oak and gathered her cats. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- The other leaders gathered their cats, and left the Island. (The Gathering is over) --☮Ivyclaw☮ 01:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Category:Archives